Code Geass: Tears
by The Vampire of Britannia
Summary: A one-shot I decided to write, it is a Lelouch and C.C pairing, enjoy.


**Here is a one-shot that I really wanted to write, just to let out my thoughts. I stopped watching Code Geass for a while, just so I could think clearly. My brain + Code Geass = short attention span. Now though, after about a month of no Code Geass, I crave it, and I have been thinking up many plots for future stories. So, expect new Code Geass stories in the near future. Please enjoy.**

Lelouch had never cared for tears, he never felt emotions when somebody cried. He simply looked on, not caring for the sadness of others. When Shirley cried, he simply looked away, when Kallen cried, he filled her with his lies, but when C.C cried, he cared. Was it because she never really cried a lot? Was it becasue she had lived so long, she knew the true sad things in life? Or was it because he loved her? Lelouch never knew why, but when C.C cried, it was like a direct stab to the heart.

When she cried, he would look her in her golden gleaming eyes, not look away, he would comfort her with his words, not his lies. She had never realized why he would do this, was she special? Did she deserve comfort after such a long, painful life? Did he love her back?

One day, Lelouch was off from school, and Nunnally was out with Sayoko, so C.C decided to ask him why she saw his feelings over everyone else. She sat there, on the bed, trying to think about how to ask him. "Lelouch, would you come here for a minute" C.C called from the bedroom. "What is it witch?" He said, he was in a calm mood today. "I would like to ask you something" she said. "You want pizza? Already? I just bought you one like... 2 hours ago" he said, reluctantly pulling out his wallet.

Although she could go for another pizza right now, she wasn't going to except his offer. "It isn't about pizza Lelouch" she said slightly irratated. "Oh? Then what is it C.C?" Lelouch asked. "Why do you only show your emotions to me?" C.C said with an I won't except I dont know for an answer look. "What do you mean?" he asked. C.C never showed much of her emotions either, niether did she take interest in such trivial things. "I want to know, you see girls cry everyday, but you don't give a single reaction, or you lie, but even though you have seen me cry, what.... maybe twice, you actually cared" she said passionatly, "What makes me so special?".

Lelouch sat there, he didn't really know the answer to that one either. After a few minutes of silence, Lelouch spoke up, "I'm not really sure". "No, there is a reason, I see it in your eyes" C.C said as she found herself closer to him, waiting for an answer.

* * *

The day before, while Lelouch had been sleeping, C.C went to Nunnally. "Hi C.C" Nunnally said, even though the girl was blind, she could sense who's footsteps were who's. "Hello, Nunnally, I came to ask you something" C.C said as she walked into the room. "What is it, does it have to do with Lelouch?" she said, almost knowing her answer. _"This girl has amazing perception". _"Yes, it is" she said, holding back a blush on her face, fearing Nunnally's eyes might magically open at any moment. "Then I'm hear to help, I love helping big brother, so what is it?" the young girl said joyfully. "I want to know, why does Lelouch care about me when I cry, he doesnt do that for any other girl?" she said wondering. "C.C, it hasn't hit you yet?" Nunnally said giggling. "It is because he cares about you, even though he may have a hard time showing it, he really does" she said with a smile on her face.

"He _cares _about _me_?" she said dumbfounded. "Yes, I can hear him mumble things in his sleep about you, things like, don't hurt C.C, or, stay with me forever C.C" Nunnally giggled, trying to contain her laughter. C.C's face glowed pink, and she tried to keep her voice from sounding embarresed. "Do you care about him?" Nunnally said after composing herself. C.C stood up, and said "Thank you, Nunnally". As she turned for the door, she whispered, "Yes I do". After she left, Nunnally only giggled, "Brother, you have met your match, go get her".

* * *

"So why is it?" she said eagerly, inching closer. Lelouch knew he had been cornered, and he knew how he felt about her. C.C was his one true love, but he didn't know how to express that. "C.C" he said as he picked up and held her hands, "Its because I... love you". The words wrang in her ears, and she felt a tear roll down her face. "I... Lelouch, do you really?" C.C said, looking for words. "Yes, I have always, you were always there for me, you were always by my side, you never let me down" he paused, but then continued. "If you truly are a witch, I will become your warlock" he said, and for the first time in forever, Lelouch let out a tear. "I love you too" C.C whispered. Then without a word, Lelouch held her, and gave her the kiss that she had been waiting for. In all the eternity she had lived, this was what made her life worth it.

"Never leave my side" Lelouch said with a smile. "I won't, I love you, I promise" C.C said happily. They then returned to their kiss, and Lelouch and C.C felt a happyness very few people ever achieve, a love that was special, a bond. Nunnally listened to this whole scene from the door, never losing the smile on her face. "Nunnally, they make a very cute couple, don't they?" Sayoko said happily. "Yea, they sure do" Nunnally said with a smile.

**How did you like it? Even though it is a one-shot, I still enjoy reviews. I got this idea from a few events that happened in my life this week, and I really thought that it fit Code Geass. Although, even though this is a Lelouch and C.C pairing, I prefer Lelouch and Shirley much, much more. I will be making new stories for Code Geass, Till Then.**


End file.
